The Love of Two Heroes
by MaryAnn22
Summary: Sparrow doesn't remember who she is,until she meets Alstair.Together they get through their endless romance and perils and Fenrisia, meet them one night and we take on impossible foes and become the heroes that unite all of Albion. CONTAINS SWEAR WORDS!
1. This is Weird

(Ok, this the story of how Fenrisia met Sparrow and Alstair,and so I starting from where they first met)  
Sparrow woke up in an unusual place but her head hurt. She rubbed the the back of her head when she saw a very handsome man alseep in a chair."Well, whom do I have in front of me?" Sparrow man began to stir, yawning he answered her."My name is Alstair. What's yours?"Alstair smiled."I-I don't remember. Where am I?" Sparrow sighed, giving in to to Alstair."Your in Albion." Alstair stared at her."Wait...where are my clothes?"Sparrow, feeling her cheeks turning a pretty shade of red. "I have no idea...but I have do new clothes for you."Alstair handed her a bodice, a long skirt a, gloves and high heels."What's up with the bodice and the high heels?" Sparrow mused."I dunno, but I found your sword and your..gun?" Alstair holding a rifle. Sparrow directed Alstair to wait outside her 'room' until she was finished changing. Once she was finished, she called Alstair in." So, what should we do?"Sparrow smiled. "Ummm, we should go outside."Alstair started to blush. "Why...oh, do you like me?" Sparrow looked at him." Yeah, I guess...do you like me?" Alstair asked."Yeah, I do. Your the most handsome guy I've seen."Sparrow looked away. The moon was up and shining, he saw tears rolling down her face."Why are you crying?" Alstair lead Sparrow to a spot to sit down."I never got to live my own life without someone telling me what to do. I couldn't be-" Sparrow was interrupted by Alstair because he kissed her lips. "-happy for once." as Alstair slowly pulled away when Sparrow kissed him back. When she finally pulled away he was stunned."I'm sorry, I don't what came over me."Sparrow sighed slowly pushing herself up when Alstair pulled her down gently."Wait, what's going on."Sparrow whispered."We have to go."Alstair grabbing her hand and lead her to the top of a hill, taking her the cullis gate that was there. Sparrow wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes until she felt the ground was under her she opened them she was in a dark room and she held onto Alstair, who lead her to a glowing circle. He walked her up to the circle's edge and he gently pushed her into the middle of it. She saw blue mist going around her until she couldn't anything but the blue mist. She felt something pentrate through her mind and she saw visions,faces, heard voices and saw a hero holding a child that grew up and looked like her. Then she relised was a hero's desentant. She fell unconcious when it hit her like a tidalwave. Alstair rushed over to her and he holding her up upper half and grabbed his last health potion and coaxed it down her throat. He heard her catching her breath, he was relieved and kissed her forehead. She fluttered her eyes when she saw Alstair and she hugged him because he saved her from falling to death's grasp at her little happy moment when they saw Thersea."Ahh, I see you found your way back with a new companion." Thersea spoke. "I believe you now must find The Hero of Will.I think you two should go to Brightwood will be there, I assure you."Thersea put plainly."I'll have to stay !"Hammer stared at Thersea."Well, we better go now." Alstair remarked."Um, I need new weapons."Sparrow sighed."Here."Alstair gave her a new sword and rifle."Thanks."Sparrow accepted the weapons. Before Alstair and Sparrow knew it, they were at the top of the tower and Garth (along with a weird looking dude) were gone before their eyes."That was Lucien's Commandant. You couldn't do anything, come to the Guild."Thersea's faded."Ok, we are going back to the Guild."Sparrow's shoulders slumped in defeat. Once they got they got back, Thersea told them to go to The Cow and Corset and find Jeeves. When they gotthere, they heard Jeeves talking to himself in one of the rooms. They appraoched the doorway when heard they him say"For a thousand, I could buy a house!".Sparrow rolled her eyes when he saw them."There, I see who wants to know Lucien's dirty little secrets."."I've Lucien'sdairies down and I know there's something else that's written, my price." Jeeves handed Sparrow a piece of paper that said said 'A Thousand Pieces And Notte A Penny Less.'."Really? A thousand gold?"Sparrow narrowed her at Jeeves."It is that or something I have in mind."Jeeves smiling at her(in a very, very creepy way).Sparrow's jaw dropped at knowing what it meant,same with Alstiar's."Here's your stupid gold!" Sparrow throws it at Jeeves head,which knocked him unconscious. Sparrow found the maps and left with Alstair."Nice throw!"Alstair appluaded."Thanks Alstair."Sparrow smiled at him. When they got to the location the dairies were, the ground grew legs and turned into troll."Oh that's fucking perfect, of all else it HAS to be a troll!" Sparrow cursed while shee aimed at shot teneril after the other until the troll was destoryed. "Alstair, your arm!" Sparrow gasped at his almost severed arm."Stay still."as Sparrow began healing his the wound closed up, she ripped off one of Alstair's sleeves and wrapped the wound in it. Sparrow helped Alstair up and went to the spot where Sparrow used her hands as shovels until she got Lucien's dairies out. Sparrow started to the book and was able understand it ( to her relief).When she closed the book when heard Thersea's voice."Did you understand any of that?"Thersea asked."Yes, actually I did. Why?"Sparrow moved her face closer to Alstair's."Then you know where to go. Come back to the Guild explain it to Hammer."Thersea's voice started Sparrow and Alstair got they didn't even know that they holding explaining it to Hammer,Hammer complained about Westcliff."Well, if we want to overthrow Lucien,we have to get Garth." Sparrow and Alstair answered, with Sparrow's dog(Fenders) awhile they finally got to Westcliff and saw two idiot thugs standing in front of the four them walked up them and and the idiots teasing Sparrow 'to show what she got'. Sparrow unsheathed her sword and cut off their clothes until they were in their underwear."I've made my point."Sparrow they got to the Crucible,only Sparrow and Alstair got they came back out,they went to a boat that took them to The Tattered were inThe Tattered Spire for a year before they out with Garth in Thersea left with Garth,Sparrow lead Alstair to the barber's shop. Sparrow got her curly l-o-n-g blonde (Her hair color is the same as Alstair's) hair and Alstair got his short blonde hair. After tipping the barber,they walked backed to the Guild,hand in hand. Fenrisia was watching the moonlight shine off the water when I saw a couple. It was nice until she saw someone holding a knife and was following the lady. Fenrisia quietly lept down from the branch she was sitting on. She quickly dodged them and killed the one wanted to murder the woman."Who are you?" asked the woman."Wait, I know her." the spoke."Hello Alstair. How are you? as I put down my hood, revealing my ears." What's wrong with ears?" the woman was horrified."Obviously you haven't heard of Ferleden, have you?"Fenrisia asked."What's Ferleden? Haven't heard of it." the woman sighed."Alstair, explain it to her while I make a fire."as Fenrisia pinched the bridge of her nose. While Alstair was explaining Ferleden to Sparrow, Fenrisia made a medium sized fire. After she made the fire, Fenrisia asked"What's your name?". "I don't remember it." Sparrow sighed. "I could give you a nickname until you know what your name is."Fenrisia smiled gently."How about Rose?"Fenrisia asked."Hmm, sounds perfect actually."Sparrow grinned."Perfect! So, Rose, where are you two going?" Fenrisia asked."To the Heroes ?"Alstair wrapped one of his arms around Sparrow."I never seen it before." Fenrisia slowly got up and started walk away.


	2. Wait!

(Ok, this the story of how Fenrisia met Sparrow and Alstair,and so I starting from where they first met)  
Sparrow woke up in an unusual place but her head hurt. She rubbed the the back of her head when she saw a very handsome man alseep in a chair."Well, whom do I have in front of me?" Sparrow man began to stir, yawning he answered her."My name is Alstair. What's yours?"Alstair smiled."I-I don't remember. Where am I?" Sparrow sighed, giving in to to Alstair."Your in Albion." Alstair stared at her."Wait...where are my clothes?"Sparrow, feeling her cheeks turning a pretty shade of red. "I have no idea...but I have do new clothes for you."Alstair handed her a bodice, a long skirt a, gloves and high heels."What's up with the bodice and the high heels?" Sparrow mused."I dunno, but I found your sword and your..gun?" Alstair holding a rifle. Sparrow directed Alstair to wait outside her 'room' until she was finished changing. Once she was finished, she called Alstair in." So, what should we do?"Sparrow smiled. "Ummm, we should go outside."Alstair started to blush. "Why...oh, do you like me?" Sparrow looked at him." Yeah, I guess...do you like me?" Alstair asked."Yeah, I do. Your the most handsome guy I've seen."Sparrow looked away. The moon was up and shining, he saw tears rolling down her face."Why are you crying?" Alstair lead Sparrow to a spot to sit down."I never got to live my own life without someone telling me what to do. I couldn't be-" Sparrow was interrupted by Alstair because he kissed her lips. "-happy for once." as Alstair slowly pulled away when Sparrow kissed him back. When she finally pulled away he was stunned."I'm sorry, I don't what came over me."Sparrow sighed slowly pushing herself up when Alstair pulled her down gently."Wait, what's going on."Sparrow whispered."We have to go."Alstair grabbing her hand and lead her to the top of a hill, taking her the cullis gate that was there. Sparrow wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes until she felt the ground was under her she opened them she was in a dark room and she held onto Alstair, who lead her to a glowing circle. He walked her up to the circle's edge and he gently pushed her into the middle of it. She saw blue mist going around her until she couldn't anything but the blue mist. She felt something pentrate through her mind and she saw visions,faces, heard voices and saw a hero holding a child that grew up and looked like her. Then she relised was a hero's desentant. She fell unconcious when it hit her like a tidalwave. Alstair rushed over to her and he holding her up upper half and grabbed his last health potion and coaxed it down her throat. He heard her catching her breath, he was relieved and kissed her forehead. She fluttered her eyes when she saw Alstair and she hugged him because he saved her from falling to death's grasp at her little happy moment when they saw Thersea."Ahh, I see you found your way back with a new companion." Thersea spoke. "I believe you now must find The Hero of Will.I think you two should go to Brightwood will be there, I assure you."Thersea put plainly."I'll have to stay !"Hammer stared at Thersea."Well, we better go now." Alstair remarked."Um, I need new weapons."Sparrow sighed."Here."Alstair gave her a new sword and rifle."Thanks."Sparrow accepted the weapons. Before Alstair and Sparrow knew it, they were at the top of the tower and Garth (along with a weird looking dude) were gone before their eyes."That was Lucien's Commandant. You couldn't do anything, come to the Guild."Thersea's faded."Ok, we are going back to the Guild."Sparrow's shoulders slumped in defeat. Once they got they got back, Thersea told them to go to The Cow and Corset and find Jeeves. When they gotthere, they heard Jeeves talking to himself in one of the rooms. They appraoched the doorway when heard they him say"For a thousand, I could buy a house!".Sparrow rolled her eyes when he saw them."There, I see who wants to know Lucien's dirty little secrets."."I've Lucien'sdairies down and I know there's something else that's written, my price." Jeeves handed Sparrow a piece of paper that said said 'A Thousand Pieces And Notte A Penny Less.'."Really? A thousand gold?"Sparrow narrowed her at Jeeves."It is that or something I have in mind."Jeeves smiling at her(in a very, very creepy way).Sparrow's jaw dropped at knowing what it meant,same with Alstiar's."Here's your stupid gold!" Sparrow throws it at Jeeves head,which knocked him unconscious. Sparrow found the maps and left with Alstair."Nice throw!"Alstair appluaded."Thanks Alstair."Sparrow smiled at him. When they got to the location the dairies were, the ground grew legs and turned into troll."Oh that's fucking perfect, of all else it HAS to be a troll!" Sparrow cursed while shee aimed at shot teneril after the other until the troll was destoryed. "Alstair, your arm!" Sparrow gasped at his almost severed arm."Stay still."as Sparrow began healing his the wound closed up, she ripped off one of Alstair's sleeves and wrapped the wound in it. Sparrow helped Alstair up and went to the spot where Sparrow used her hands as shovels until she got Lucien's dairies out. Sparrow started to the book and was able understand it ( to her relief).When she closed the book when heard Thersea's voice."Did you understand any of that?"Thersea asked."Yes, actually I did. Why?"Sparrow moved her face closer to Alstair's."Then you know where to go. Come back to the Guild explain it to Hammer."Thersea's voice started Sparrow and Alstair got they didn't even know that they holding explaining it to Hammer,Hammer complained about Westcliff."Well, if we want to overthrow Lucien,we have to get Garth." Sparrow and Alstair answered, with Sparrow's dog(Fenders) awhile they finally got to Westcliff and saw two idiot thugs standing in front of the four them walked up them and and the idiots teasing Sparrow 'to show what she got'. Sparrow unsheathed her sword and cut off their clothes until they were in their underwear."I've made my point."Sparrow they got to the Crucible,only Sparrow and Alstair got they came back out,they went to a boat that took them to The Tattered were inThe Tattered Spire for a year before they out with Garth in Thersea left with Garth,Sparrow lead Alstair to the barber's shop. Sparrow got her curly l-o-n-g blonde (Her hair color is the same as Alstair's) hair and Alstair got his short blonde hair. After tipping the barber,they walked backed to the Guild,hand in hand. Fenrisia was watching the moonlight shine off the water when I saw a couple. It was nice until she saw someone holding a knife and was following the lady. Fenrisia quietly lept down from the branch she was sitting on. She quickly dodged them and killed the one wanted to murder the woman."Who are you?" asked the woman."Wait, I know her." the spoke."Hello Alstair. How are you? as I put down my hood, revealing my ears." What's wrong with ears?" the woman was horrified."Obviously you haven't heard of Ferleden, have you?"Fenrisia asked."What's Ferleden? Haven't heard of it." the woman sighed."Alstair, explain it to her while I make a fire."as Fenrisia pinched the bridge of her nose. While Alstair was explaining Ferleden to Sparrow, Fenrisia made a medium sized fire. After she made the fire, Fenrisia asked"What's your name?". "I don't remember it." Sparrow sighed. "I could give you a nickname until you know what your name is."Fenrisia smiled gently."How about Rose?"Fenrisia asked."Hmm, sounds perfect actually."Sparrow grinned."Perfect! So, Rose, where are you two going?" Fenrisia asked."To the Heroes ?"Alstair wrapped one of his arms around Sparrow."I never seen it before." Fenrisia slowly got up and started walk away.


End file.
